


Heart of Another

by majesticmars



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Female Player, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, Maru and Sebastian actually get along, Maru loves abigail, Minor Alcohol, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Penny is a lesbian, Pregnancy, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, abigail loves sebastian, cursing, im sorry, it’s a mess of feelings, penny loves maru, sam is either super happy or a dick, sam loves penny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmars/pseuds/majesticmars
Summary: After a heat of the moment one night stand, Daisy the new farmer in Pelican Town, discovers that she's pregnant from a man that is in love with someone else.Cross-posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Penny (Stardew Valley), Penny/Sam (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 13





	Heart of Another

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Stardew fanfic. If you like it please feel free to comment! :) I don’t know how many chapters this will be, as this is my first Stardew fic I’m just going to go with the flow. Enjoy!

The sound of loud bass pumping through the speakers is the only thing Daisy can hear as she looks around the crowd. She gasps outwardly when an unknown elbow from a sweaty man is shoving her back so he can get closer to the stage. Daisy sighs. She is so excited for her friends to perform but the people in the crowd are almost too much for her to handle. She'd much rather be curled up on the couch in her humble farm house, watching tv and cuddling with her dog. Daisy pushes the thought away, wanting to be here and supportive of her best friends. 

Ever since she moved to the valley two months ago the resident "troublemakers" (as Lewis would call them) Abigail, Sebastian, and Sam have been the best friends she could ever ask for. They're the most genuine group of people she has ever met. Tonight is the first time their band is ever playing in Zuzu City. This will also be the first time she even hears them play. They never let her listen because they wanted it to be a surprise for their first gig. Nevertheless, she is so proud of their accomplishments. Sam is so invested in the band that he actually shed some tears when he told the group the news of this gig. 

Daisy absentmindedly watches the band that is currently playing, which she forgot the name to already. The Alfalfa's are on next. Her eyes light up as the music dies down and the performers start moving off of the stage. She turns to Maru, who surprisingly hasn't been lost in the waves of the crowd, and smiles. 

"I wonder how nervous Sam is right now." Daisy laughs.

Maru flashes a grin and retorts, "Pretty sure he's about to piss his pants." Her head nods to the stage, prompting Daisy to look at the three who are stiffly walking into view.

To break the awkwardness, Daisy puts her fingers into her mouth and whistles, cheering for her friends. Maru raises her hands and waves at them. The three immediately snap their heads to the girls' direction and smile gratefully. Sam then stands up straight after plugging his guitar into the large gray amp. 

He walks up to the microphone and clears his throat. "Uh. Hi. W-Welcome. We're the Alfalfa's."

Daisy and Maru let out another whoop of excitement to which Sebastian laughs at sitting behind his keyboard. Sam glances to Daisy and smiles brightly. 

"This is our first time playing with such a big crowd, it's so fucking awesome!" Sam continues. "I won't keep you waiting, this first song is called We Don't Wither. My friend over there, Daisy with our band name on her shirt, actually inspired me to write this. It's about new beginnings." Sam flashes another bright grin towards Daisy and Maru. Daisy blushes and waves. Abigail starts by clicking her drumsticks together. Sam strums the first chord.

As soon as Sam starts singing, Daisy's jaw drops a little. She knew he was good but she didn't expect his voice to be this good. As the song continues, Daisy finds her heart beating fast. A little too fast.. and not from the music blaring out of the speakers. Because every once in awhile Sam licks his lips in between breaths, sweat dripping down his neck, the veins appearing the higher his voice goes. Woah. Is everything in slow motion? Daisy bites her lip. Sam is hot. Like really hot. Maybe she's too been too deprived of human affection but she finds herself actually longing for him. She doesn't realize how long she's been dazed out, staring at him, up and down, until a hand on her shoulder brings her back to the land of the living. She turns to the source after taking a big gulp of the beer can she has in her hand.

"They're really good!" Maru yells excitedly, attempting to be heard over the loud music.

Daisy grins and nods in agreement, turning from Maru back to the stage. Which was a big mistake. She finds that Sam is staring at her whilst singing. Her heart jumps into her throat and she forces her free hand to wave. She's never felt anything for him before tonight. Hell, she barely knows him. She's more close to Abby than the boys. She swallows and reaches up to run her fingers through her thick, brown hair. It cascades back down into its original place. Is it hot out here? It's not supposed to be. It's not even summer yet. It's the middle of spring.

By the end of the fifth song, Daisy gives up trying to deny that Sam is making her feel like a love-sick fangirl. She cheers loudly along Maru when Sebastian hits the last key of the night. The crowd seems to absolutely love them. Daisy is so happy for her friends. All of the sudden her mind flashes back about thirty minutes ago when Sam was staring at her, gripping the microphone, singing and smiling. Something inside of her twists and turns. What is her deal? It must be the beer causing her to be hot and bothered.

Yes. Definitely the beer.

-

The gravel crunches beneath her feet as her and Maru walk towards the old, rickety black van. She's carrying Sebastian's keyboard while Maru is carrying Abigail's hi-hat. They make small talk as they travel.

"You seemed pretty entranced there for awhile, Daisy." Maru sneers playfully.

"I couldn't help it! They all looked so cool!" Daisy exclaims, purposely leaving out the ogling over Sam part.

"They were pretty amazing. I'll give you that!" Maru smiles. 

They reach the van where Sam, Sebastian, and Abby are already loading some of their stuff into the trunk. Abby spots Maru and Daisy and immediately throws her drumsticks on the ground, running up to them while squealing. She attempts to hug the two but the equipment they're carrying prevents it.

"Hey! Easy, easy now. She's carrying my keyboard! Don't make her drop it!" Sebastian calls after his purple haired friend. 

"That was exhilarating!" Abigail exclaims. "Oh I'm so glad you guys came!" 

"We wouldn't miss it!" Maru replies. Daisy doesn't miss the blush spreading across her honey toned skin. 

"Yeah of course! We couldn't just not come." Daisy adds. "You guys did great!" 

Sebastian finally comes up and takes his keyboard from Maru so he can load it into the van. She gives it away happily. Abigail takes this opportunity to wrap her arms around Maru's shoulders, the two smiling like crazy. Daisy is too caught up watching the two girls beside her that she doesn't notice Sam walking up to her.

"Here, I'll take that." Sam states, reaching for the hi-hat in Daisy's hands. Their fingers brush together as he's pulling it away from her and Daisy's hand instantly starts tingling with warmth. She retracts her hand quite aggressively which earns a brief eyebrow raise from the blonde. "Thanks so much for coming. And for you know, like, the endless support." Sam beams.

"It's not a problem." Daisy returns the smile. "You guys did amazing..." She blushes a little. "Especially you." Sam thanks her kindly and turns to go put the hi-hat into the trunk. Daisy watches him walk away.

"Hey! We're going to stand by the merch table. Come with." Sebastian tells Sam. 

"Yeah I'm right behind you guys! I'll just finish up here." Sam replies.

"You coming?" Maru asks Daisy. 

"I'm gonna help him load the rest of the stuff then I'll be there."

"Suit yourself." Abigail sing-songs as the three turn to go to the table. Daisy watches as Abigail pulls Maru and Sebastian away until she can't see them anymore. 

Daisy wordlessly walks over to where Sam is and leans down to grab the microphone stand laying at his feet, then looks for a place to fit it in the truck.

"Thanks for staying to help." Sam glances at her. "You're a really nice person, ya know?"

Daisy chuckles. "Am I?"

"Well yeah." Sam slams the trunk shut after Daisy finally finds a place for the microphone stand and brushes his hands together to clean off the dirt. "That's why I think you get along with everyone."

The two just stand there. Daisy holds her breath for a second longer than normal. "Do I?"

Sam laughs loudly at that. "Yeah of course, dummy." He reaches up and ruffles her hair. Her breath hitches. "Why do you think everyone in the town loves you already? You're super nice. In like, a really cool way."

"Hey! You guys coming?" Abigail yells, popping her head around the bush that the merch table is in front of. 

"Coming!" Sam yells back. He turns his head to Daisy. "Come on." He smiles lightly, starting to walk towards the rest of the group. Abigail waves her hand, beckoning them to hurry, then disappears back around the bush.

Daisy gulps as she remembers the aura Sam had around him as he performed. The little things about his demeanor that made her heart speed up. Everything in her mind just snaps and she grabs his wrist before he can go too far. "Wait, Sam." She breathes out quietly. 

He spins around to look at her with concern. He sees her eyes looking into his, darting back and forth between them. She's definitely pondering something. "Everything good?"

There is a moment of silence. 

All of the sudden she's pulling him towards her, her free hand going to the side of his neck, then she places her lips onto his. His arm that she's got a hold of goes limp. Everything in her world stops. His lips are so soft, so sweet yet so salty from the sweat that the harsh stage lights caused. She opens her mouth to deepen the kiss but he pulls back. Not fast, but he definitely disconnects their lips. Daisy looks up at him, dejected.

"Um.. I'm.." Sam swallows, throwing his hand up with a thumb pointed in the direction that the merch table is. "I'm going to go help them."

"Of course." She retreats her hands from his wrist and neck, watching him walk away with a strange feeling in her chest.

What was she thinking? Randomly kissing her friend like that? How could she be so careless? 

-

The trip back to Pelican Town from Zuzu City is not very eventful. Sebastian is in the drivers seat, Sam in the passenger seat talking excitedly about the show earlier tonight. Their demo cd is playing over the van's radio. Maru and Abigail are huddled together behind the two boys, sharing and laughing at memes on their phones. Daisy is alone in the back. The other four people in the van become background noise as she rests her head on the headrest and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

"Wakey, wakey!" Abigail shakes Daisy's shoulder. Her eyes open slowly. 

She looks around, confused for a second. "Are we back already?"

Maru laughs. "Yeah we're at Seb and I's place."

"Alright kids. Since it's mom's van, you guys are going to have to walk home." Sebastian pops his head in through the open driver's side window. "Sam? Walk Abby and Daisy home?"

Daisy groans inwardly. She doesn't feel like walking home. Not with him. She already embarrassed herself enough tonight.

"Yeah sure." Sam answers. "You think we can unload all this junk tomorrow?"

"Yeah man. I'm too tired to do it right now." Sebastian groans. "Let's do it tomorrow."

Sam laughs. "But the night is still young!"

"Being around so many people for so long really drains me. I'm gonna go in and head to bed." Sebastian nods his head towards the house. "C'mon Maru."

Maru yawns and waves. "Goodnight everyone." The three watch as the siblings disappear inside.

"Well, shall we go?" Sam glances briefly at Daisy before sticking his arm out for Abigail to hold on to. "M'lady."

Abigail laughs loudly and accepts the offer, linking arms with him. "Thank you, kind gentleman."

Daisy smiles fondly at the two as they all start walking into town from the mountains. It's been one hell of a night for every one of them. As they walk, Daisy just silently follows Abby and Sam like a lost puppy. She doesn't have much to say. She still feels pretty awkward from earlier. 

"Daisy!" A voice snaps her out of her daze. Abigail has turned her head towards her and she didn't even realize it. "I forgot to tell you how stunning you look in our band tshirt!" She beams.

Daisy returns the smile. "Thanks, Abby. I just wanted to show my support."

"Sam, doesn't she look so nice in it?" Abigail tugs at his arm.

Daisy wants the ground to swallow her whole.

"Yeah she looks great." Sam offers a shy smile. "It's really nice to see that we actually have our own merch." The girls nod in agreement. 

"Well we're here." Abigail pouts as they stop in front of Pierre's shop. "I don't want this fun night to end."

"We'll have plenty more like it, Abs." Sam pats her shoulder.

"You're right." She nods with a giddy smile plastered on her face. She turns to Daisy. "Thank you again for coming tonight, it means the world. To all three of us."

"Abby.." Daisy says, touched. "I'm so proud of you all."

"Goodnight guys." Abby pulls Sam and Daisy into a group hug. "I love you so much."

Sam laughs while Daisy just tries to breathe since Abigail is crushing her so hard. The purple haired girl releases them with a giggle. One last wave and she goes inside. Now Daisy is alone with Sam. She has been dreading this moment. Sam clears his throat causing her to look at him.

"I'll walk you home, let's go." He flashes a cute smile.

Did the kiss not even happen? Why isn't he being more awkward? Did she imagine it? Daisy nods her head and they start walking. The farm isn't very far from Pierre's but it feels like forever since neither one of them say a word the whole way there. They also keep a good distance between them. 

Once they reach the farmhouse, Sam stops and takes a look around. "Damn. It's looking really good."

"Thank you. I've been working hard." She responds, heading up the steps. She stops and turns to look at him. "Hey, uh, do you want to come inside for a beer?" She definitely wasn't expecting that to come out of her mouth. She mentally smacks herself for coming across as needy. Just a friendly beer, she tells herself.

Sam looks a bit surprised by the offer but grins and nods after a few seconds. "I could go for a beer I suppose."

"Alright then, c'mon in." She digs her keys out of her small wraparound bag. Once she finds them she fiddles with them until she finds her house key. She unlocks the door then motions for him to step in.

"Woah it's pretty cozy in here." Sam states as Daisy flips on the lights. All of the sudden a big dog comes crashing into the room, wagging its tail excitedly. "Aw! I didn't know you had a dog!" Sam kneels to pet the fluffy golden dog.

"Uh. I don't." She furrows her brows. 

Sam's mouth hangs open as he immediately retracts his hands from the animal. Daisy starts laughing uncontrollably. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You should have seen your face!" 

"Hey!" Sam yells, taken aback but smiling anyways.

"Her name is Maki." 

"She's adorable!" Sam resumes petting her. "Why the name Maki?"

Daisy blushes. "Well..." Sam turns to her curiously. "It's short for macchiato. I was drinking a caramel macchiato when Marnie gave her to me..."

It's Sam's turn to laugh loudly. "You've got to be kidding me, Daisy."

The way her name rolls right off of his tongue makes her stomach do flips. Again, the picture of Sam on the stage, licking his lips and sweating pops into her brain. She bites her lip and clutches harder onto her purse. 

"You all good?" 

She blinks. Sam is staring at her. "Uh.. oh.. I'm going to go get us the beer." She walks briskly into the kitchen. "You can sit on the couch if you'd like."

"Alright cool." She hears him flop down on the cushions. She looks over and swoons at Maki curling up in her dog bed in the corner of the room. She swivels her vision back to Sam only to find him staring at her again. She turns away quickly and clears her throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Her mouth goes dry. Was inviting him in here a bad idea? "Go for it." She replies.

"I noticed at some points during the show that- hey!" He cuts himself off and shouts suddenly, watching as she pulls a big, black pitcher out of her refrigerator. "What is that? Are you trying to poison me?" 

Confused, she glances down at the pitcher. Once she realizes what he's implying she starts laughing. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Where did that come from? I don't see a brand label on it. Should I be worried?" Sam continues.

"No, I made this beer myself. I worked really hard on it." She lifts up the pitcher and begins to pour some into a glass. "The only thing you should worry about is how it tastes. I've never made beer before."

"You.. really made it? Wow, I'm impressed." 

She blushes. "It's no big deal." After she's done pouring their drinks, she heads to the couch where the blonde guy is sitting. "What were you saying?" She hands him a glass. He takes it happily.

"Oh.. well.. I just noticed that at some points during our performance you didn't look too excited." Sam takes a sip of his beverage. His eyes widen. "Oh my god! Daisy! This is so fucking good!" 

She laughs a little at his reaction and tries it for herself. "Yummy." She says quietly. She stares at him as he takes another drink. Sam catches her staring and pulls the glass away from his mouth, froth on his top lip. 

"Why are you staring at me?" 

"I'm waiting for the poison to take effect." She deadpans. After a few awkward seconds she begins laughing.

"Oh my god, shut up!" He nudges her shoulder, joining her laughter. 

After their laughter dies down a bit, they sit there in silence, taking a few drinks every so often. Sam is the first one to break the silence. "So.. were there times when I did bad?" He asks nervously.

"Hm?" Daisy looks at him, thoroughly confused. "No?"

"Oh good." He lets out a sigh of relief. "I just noticed sometimes when you were looking at me your face would be blank." 

Her cheeks immediately heat up. "Um. No. You were- you did absolutely incredible, Sam."

"I'm glad," He smiles brightly. He then notices the awkward, forced smile on her face and his fades. "Is everything okay?" 

She sucks in a sharp breath before raising her glass and taking a big gulp of her beer. Sam watches her the whole time. The air grows heavy. Maybe they've had too much alcohol tonight. 

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Daisy blurts.

Sam's eyes widen just a tiny bit, not expecting those words. His face relaxes just as fast. "It's no problem."

"I don't know what came over me. I- It's just you looked really good on stage and you sang so well.." She trails off.

Nothing else is said. They sit in another uncomfortable silence. The only sound is the ticking of the clock hanging above the kitchen counter.

Tick. Tock.

Daisy takes a glance at Sam but he's staring down into his now empty glass. He sets it down on the coffee table. She follows suit and sets hers down as well. This time she breaks the silence, standing up from the couch. "It's getting late. Maybe you should get g- umph," She gets cut off as her wrist is pulled and all of the sudden she finds herself straddling Sam's lap. Her breaths immediately become uneven. "W-What are you doing?" She bites her lip, staring into his brown eyes.

Sam doesn't know. Maybe it's the beer? Maybe it's the way she looks in their band tshirt? Maybe it's the short, black skirt? Maybe the compliments? Or the kiss? He doesn't know. All he knows is he's desperate. And by the look on Daisy's face, she is too. He puts his hands on her waist. "Is this okay?" He whispers, giving her the same look that he gave her earlier that night while he sang. 

Her arms find their way around his shoulders. "Yes," she breathes. "God, yes."

Then, their lips meet. And it's not like it was earlier by the band's van. That was just testing the waters, hesitant. This one is passionate. Needy. Desperate. She moans softly when their sloppy kisses are deepened, moving her arms from his shoulders and placing her hands on the sides of his face. Sam's fingers tighten against her waist. 

Daisy then disconnects their lips to trail kisses up Sam's neck. He groans softly. Her mouth reaches his ear and her teeth tug on the lobe. 

"Shit, Daisy.." Sam moves his hands onto her thighs and squeezes them hard, enjoying the soft skin under his palms. 

She almost whimpers at the action. She pulls back and looks at him, her eyes with a desirous glint in them. "Let's take this to my bedroom."


End file.
